official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerald Giraffe (episode)
Gerald Giraffe is the sixth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 218th episode overall. Synopsis Gerald Giraffe makes friends on his first day at playgroup. This Is The First Apperance of Gerald Giraffe Plot The episode begins at the Pig house, where Mummy Pig is measuring Peppa in her bedroom. Mummy Pig then says that she's tall like that, and Daddy Pig then says this thing due to growing up. She then measures George, only for Peppa to say that she's taller than him. Daddy then says that George will get taller when he's older. Peppa then says that she will stay taller than George, which makes everyone laugh. At the playgroup, Madame Gazelle introduces a new friend to the said place, named Gerald Giraffe. After getting introduced to the others, Peppa says that he's taller and older, but Madame Gazelle says that he's the same age like the others (excluding the toddlers). Gerald then says that he's tall due to his neck and being a giraffe. Rebecca comes up to him, who measures Gerald and herself to the top of her ears. Wendy Wolf then says that she wishes she was older than Gerald, which everyone says the same. The scene then cuts to playtime, in which Pedro Pony starts a game of hide-and-seek, and Peppa counts to ten as everyone hides while the narrator explains. Peppa then finds Gerald, which gets everyone to see Peppa find him, while the others don't. Gerald then replies that he always gets found due to his tall look. He then says that he has to bend down to talk, and does the same thing to George due to being little. Danny Dog then brings up a game of ball, in which everyone gets excited except Gerald, who will play later as a tear drops down his neck. After Danny throws the ball to Pedro, it lands in the tree, and Peppa tries to reach. Zoe does the same, and everyone declines after Suzy says to chop the tree down. Emily then tries to get it with her trunk, but it doesn't. Candy then says this thing, and Suzy does the said thing she mentioned earlier, only for everyone to decline again. Peppa then brings up someone tall enough to reach their ball. It ends up at Gerald, in which Peppa says that he can reach the ball because he's tall, in which everyone gets excited as the narrator says. Gerald then sees something else shaking in those leaves, in which it must be an animal. After Danny replies "a cat," Candy says that she's one. The shaking leaves is revealed to be coming from Tiddles, as Dr. Hamster finds him, and then asks who to thank for finding him, which is Gerald. Peppa then replies that Dr. Hamster is taller than him, in which she says due to her species. Gerald then says that he will be taller than Dr. Hamster when he's older. The narrator then says that "grown-up giraffes tend to be taller than grown-up hamsters." The scene then cuts to Gerald's parents, in which Peppa says to them that they're taller than the sky, and Mummy Giraffe says that due to her species, and Gerald says this due to their very, very old age, which makes everyone laugh as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gerald Giraffe (debut) Supporting Characters *George *Peppa *Daddy Giraffe (debut) *Mummy Giraffe (debut) *Madame Gazelle *Dr. Hamster *Tiddles *Suzy Sheep *Candy Cat *Danny Dog *Zoë Zebra *Pedro Pony *Freddy Fox *Wendy Wolf *Rebecca Rabbit *Emily Elephant Minor Characters *Mummy Pig *Daddy Pig *Edmond Elephant *Richard Rabbit Trivia *This Is the only episode to air on Halloween but they did not celebrate Halloween This Episode could be Featured In Best Friend *Mummy Pig's laugh is heard, although she didn't appear at the playgroup. Gallery Grandpa Pig.png Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:The character Category:Crying